Printed circuit board (PCB) connectors, for example, F-type connectors, BNC connectors, and the like, can be fixed to a printed circuit board for transmitting TV or CATV signals. Conventional connectors comprise an outer conductor and a center conductor that are soldered to the printed circuit board. The outer conductor typically comprises four corner arms that extend from a housing.
When welding the conventional connectors to the printed circuit board, the connector must be held in position by one hand of the person performing the soldering while the person solders with the other hand. As such, it is difficult to maintain the connector in a correct position with respect to the printed circuit board during soldering.
It is desirable to provide PCB connectors that can be assembled to a printed circuit board before soldering. For example, PCB connectors may include a gripping assembly configured to grip the printed circuit board.